Amu and Ikuto's date
by cara treegreenhappy
Summary: Amu and ikuto go on a date! i know there is a LOT of blushing, possibly things ikuto wouldn't say, but... this is a FANFICTION! so ENJOY! AMUTO!


Shugo Chara!

Amu's Date with Ikuto!!!!

(Note there are a LOT of comments from me in this. And yes, she blushes a lot, OH WELL! ENJOY!)

* * *

Amu waited nervously by the front gate of her school gate where Ikuto had told her to wait. It was ten o'clock, when she was supposed to meet him. _Where is Ikuto? I came on time, and I don't even know why I'm here after Tadase confessed the other day. I wonder what it's about, _Amu thought. _Wah! I'm so nervous! Why did he tell me to leave Ran, Miki, and Su at home! _Suddenly, someone wrapped there arms around her shoulders. Amu gasped.

"Hey Amu…" the person breathed in her ear.

"I-Ikuto! Don't do that, you scared me!" Amu said as she escaped Ikuto's arms and spun around to face him, her face burning.

With a smile that made Amu blush, Ikuto said, "You came."

Amu crossed her arms and turned away. "I… I only came because I happened to have nothing going on today…" she said stubbornly. "What did you want today anyway?"

Ikuto paused than said, "A date."

Amu quickly turned red. "A… d-date?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, where were we going then?" Amu asked.

"Umm… I was thinking that shop near the subway station entrance first." he answered.

"Oh! I've seen that place; I've wanted to go there!" Amu said eagerly. "Let's go!" Then grabbed Ikuto's hand. Ikuto's eyes opened wide. After a few steps, Amu realized what she just did, blushed, and quickly let go. "Ah… s-sorry. I …umm…" Amu stuttered, looking, down, her hands fumbling behind her back.

Ikuto stared at Amu, then closed his eyes and grinned. "Heh…" he sighed than said, "Come on Amu." Amu nodded, and Ikuto started walking in the direction of the shop.

Amu silently followed and walked beside him. _OMG! Why did I do that?! _She thought with a red face. _That was so embarrassing! _

They reached the shop, and saw it was called, 'Hearts, Spades, and Clover'. (omg REALLY? haha) Amu hesitated a moment, then stepped in. Amu stared at all of the stuff completely her taste.

"What are you waiting for?" Ikuto said.

Amu quickly ran to the hair accessories. She spotted a hair clip that had a silver heart, spade, and clover on it. (NO I never thought! ^_^) Ikuto looked over her shoulder, "Do you like it?" he asked.

Forgetting it was Ikuto who asked, she answered unconsciously, "It's perfect…" Then Ikuto lightly took the clip out of her hand. "Huh?" Amu blinked and noticed the clip had disappeared. She turned and saw Ikuto at the register buying something. He walked back with a small bag in his hand.

"Here." He said and held out the small bag.

Amu blushed and slowly took it. "Thank you," she said nervously.

"Let's go." Ikuto said.

"Huh? Where?" Amu asked, recovered.

"Lunch"

"Oh"

So they left the store, the small bag with the clip in Amu's pocket. They chose a small café shop for lunch. Amu and Ikuto both got a small meal. They didn't talk at all, for Amu was really nervous eating with Ikuto straight across from her. They both got a chocolate dessert: Amu a slice of chocolate cake, and Ikuto a chocolate ice cream. When Ikuto mostly finished his ice cream, he thought of an idea that would make Amu even more nervous than she already was. He moved his bowl over and waited until Amu took another piece of cake. Then he leaned over, took Amu's hand with the fork, and ate the piece cake.

Amu's face flushed a bright red, "Hey! My cake!" she said frustrated. She sighed, "I'm finished let's go."

Ikuto snickered quietly, and then told Amu to wait outside. "I'll be right there." he said. Amu nodded and walked outside. After a few seconds Ikuto came out. (how is he paying for this?)

Amu instantly went to him and asked, "So where are we going next?"

"You seem eager to know," Ikuto said grinning.

Amu blushed and replied stubbornly, "N-Not really…"

"It's a surprise. Follow me." Then Ikuto started walking towards Amu's school. It was past twelve, afternoon, when they reached the school's planetarium. Amu quickly entered, sat down, and stared at the stars in awe. Ikuto sat down next to her and saw that Amu was happy. He smiled, pleased, and rested his head on Amu's shoulder. Amu's eyes shot open.

"Ikuto?" she said quietly.

"Heh, that's the first time you've said my name since this morning." Ikuto remarked.

"Oh…" Amu replied nervously. "I haven't?"

Ikuto lifted his head. He put his hand under Amu's chin and turned her head to face him. "Yeah," he said softly, "say it again…"And he moved closer to Amu,

"Ikuto" she said quietly.

"Again" he said moving until his lips were right above hers.

"Ikuto…" Amu breathed shakily.

And finally Ikuto's lips gently pressed against Amu's. Her face was burning, and her head was spinning, Amu tensed for a moment. She then relaxed and slightly kissed back. When Ikuto felt her do this, he smiled through there kiss and moved to Amu's seat while still kissing her. Amu shifted her legs to one side of the chair to make room for Ikuto's leg for his balance. His one hand went onto the back of the seat to keep himself in place. And the other ran through Amu's hair. They took breaths between each kiss. Amu let Ikuto kiss her for a bit, she reached for his head. The moment her fingers touched Ikuto's fur like hair unconsciously, she pulled her hands away. Quickly Amu gently pushed Ikuto off her and stared at him with wavering eyes.

Her hair was messed up from Ikuto's fingers. She touched her lips and said, "I have t-to go." Amu obtained her stuff clumsily, dropping something and not noticing, and quickly left the planetarium.

She walked with a quick pace towards her home then stopped when she heard behind her, "Hinamori-san?" Amu turned and saw Tadase.

"T-Tadase-kun… Why are you here?" Amu asked, flustered.

"I was going to see the chairman." Tadase replied. Then asked, worried, "What's wrong? Your hair's messed up, and you look distressed.

"I… um… I was…" Amu fumbled, not sure what to say.

Tadase quickly walked over to Amu. He looked straight into her eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I-m fine---, " Amu stopped when she saw Ikuto walking towards them from behind. Tadase noticed Amu's eyes stray from his face, and then he looked behind him.

With an angry expression, Tadase stomped towards Ikuto. He chara-changed with Kiseki and pointed his staff at Ikuto. "What did you do to Amu, Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Tadase growled.

(OMG there fighting? I NEVER THOUGHT! hahaha)

Ikuto grinned, "I didn't do anything to her, Tadase, at least, nothing that concerns _you_."

Tadase clenched his teeth as Amu realized what was happening. "Holy cr—"

Amu jumped between them. "Stop!" she yelled, "I'm fine, Ikuto didn't do anything to me except… except…" Amu couldn't finish, _I can't tell Tadase that Ikuto kissed me! Not after he confessed to me the other day. _(Refer to ch.28) _And I even kissed back…_

Ikuto appeared behind Amu and hugged her shoulders. "Aw, did you already forget the _**date**_ we had today?" he said, looking at Tadase and talking loud enough so he could hear what he was saying. Tadase's eyes were huge from shock.

"I… I don't believe you! You're lying!" Tadase said loudly.

"Oh you don't believe me? Didn't we go on a date today Amu?"

Amu looked down.

"Hinamori-san?" Tadase said desperately, "Did you really…?"

"Yeah..." Amu said quietly.

"Well... if… if that's what you wanted…" Tadase replied disappointed.

Ikuto perked back up. Smirking, he said, "Oh, Amu…" Then put his arm around Amu's waist and spun her to face him.

"H-Huh?!" Amu said surprised.

"We weren't finished."

Amu and Tadase both said at the same time, "What?" And quickly Ikuto pressed his lips against Amu's. Amu couldn't help slightly kissing back. Tadase just stood there, staring, at them kiss. It lasted a few moments before they broke apart. Amu's face was completely red, and Ikuto had a small smile. He looked up to grin in triumph at Tadase, but he had quickly left. Amu turned to apologize to Tadase, but she too saw he was gone. Ikuto still had his arm around Amu's waist. Amu looked up at him.

"Um, Ikuto..." she said.

He looked back down at her, "Hm?"

"Could... COuld you let go?" Amu asked blushing.

"Oh, sorry." and Ikuto removed his arm from her waist and stepped away.

Amu looked at the sky. "It's getting dark, I have to get home." Amu told him.

"Okay, then let's go." Ikuto replied and started walking in the direction of Amu's house, Amu following behind. They soon reached the house, but they stopped before they entered the yard. They stayed out of view of the house. "Amu, you dropped someting when you ran out of the planetarium." Ikuto said, and held out the small bag from 'Hearts, Spades, and Clover'. Amu put her hand to her pocket.

"The clip! I didn't notice it fell!" Amu gasped. She reached out to grab the bag but Ikuto pulled it back.

"Wait," he said, and took out the clip. Ikuto reached over and placed the clip in Amu's hair. Her cheeks turned bright red.

"How... How does it look?" Amu asked timidly.

Ikuto smiled, which made her blush more. "It looks cute." Amu smiled back shyly.

"Thanks... um... Thank you for taking me out today. It... was really fun." Amu said to Ikuto.

"Of course," he replied. "Goodnight." he said then turned around and started to walk away. Amu grabbed Ikuto's arm and his eyes opened wide. He turned his head.

"Wait..." Amu whispered. "I... I know I shouldn't ask this... but..."

"Yes?" Ikuto said, confused.

"Could you..."

"Yes?"

"Could... you..."

"Spit it out already!" ikuto said, irratated. (HA! totally ruined the mood!)

Amu looked up at Ikuto. "Kiss me?" Ikuto's eyes went even wider, he was surprised about Amu actually _asking _for a kiss. And from **_him_**. He grinned.

"Say the password." Ikuto told her.

"Ikuto" Amu said quietly.

He leaned in until his lips hovered above Amu's. "Again," he said quietly.

"Ikuto..." Amu whispered. And finally Ikuto gave her a long, _**wanted**_, kiss. They parted and stared at each other for a few moments before Amu looked away.

"Thank you." she whispered, than in a normal voice she said swiftly, "Thank you for today. Goodnight!" And hurridly she ran inside.

Ikuto stood there staring at her house's door. Then whispered, "Goodnight Amu."

And thus the 2nd chapter ends!!!  
(i love saying thus. haha)

* * *

please review! and once again, im new! so if i dont respond... well yeah

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
